


Round One

by nattluft



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Baek, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattluft/pseuds/nattluft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo eats trans boy!Baekhyun out. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

> Super short practice drabble.

Baekhyun’s breath came out ragged, his hands trembling as he reached forward, fingers gripping his boyfriend’s hair, tugging harshly.  
Kyungsoo hissed softly at the stinging sensation in his scalp, which sent jolts of pleasure down his spine, making him twitch in his pants. Gripping tighter onto Baekhyun’s thighs, he spreading them wider as ran his tongue over the hard nub between his boyfriend’s wet folds, making the latter moan loudly, hips jerking helplessly.  
“Please”  
Kyungsoo hummed softly, raising his eyebrows as he looked up, meeting his boyfriend’s glassy gaze.  
Baekhyun was beautiful like this, he though. Spread out for him, thighs trembling with the effort to keep himself open, hair messy and cheeks flushed.  
“Please,” he moaned again, as Kyungsoo kept teasing, slow, deep drags of tongue against his sensitive clit.  
“Please, please, Soo, I need- I-“  
Baekhyun’s breath hitched as Kyungsoo flicked his tongue, fingers coming up to tease his opening.  
“What do you need, babe?” he murmured, and it was totally unfair, the way he managed to sound so calm with his erection visibly straining against his pants.  
“You want me in you? Or just my fingers, maybe? Want me to make you come on my fingers?”  
Baekhyun whined, mortified, yet incredibly turned on by his boyfriend’s words. He shifted, trying to make Kyungsoo move, but whined again, embarrassed, as he could hear the slick sound of Kyungsoo’s fingers sliding between his labia.  
Kyungsoo chuckled softly, obviously enjoying Baekhyun’s flushed state, as he slowly slid his fingers in, watching Baekhyun’s head fall back against the pillows as he wiggled his fingers between slick walls, curling them and rubbing softly, making Baekhyun keen.  
“Just- Just make me come, goddammnit! Kyungsoo!”  
Said man smirked as he once again leaned down, quickly flicking his tongue against the clit, matching the speed with the fingers massaging Baekhyun’s walls.  
Once again, Baekhyun moaned, hands once again coming down to Kyungsoo’s head, gripping and pulling him closer.  
“Yeess~~ So good~”  
Baekhyun arched his back softly, rocking his hips against Kyungsoo’s mouth. Supressing a smile, Kyungsoo obediently moved his tongue and fingers faster, ignoring the slight ache starting to form in his jaw.  
As Baekhyun’s movements grew messier and more rapid, his vocabulary was quickly reduced from actual sentences to cursing and the occasional “Kyungsoo!” or “Fuck, yes!”.  
Tensing his arm, Kyungsoo rubbed his fingers in quick, small circles, feeling Baekhyun tense up before releasing a loud moan, muscles spasming and throbbing around his fingers and under his tongue. Moving his tongue in slow, firm strokes, he slowed his fingers, letting Baekhyun catch his breath as he rode out his orgasm.  
Baekhyun slowly regained his breath, legs still trembling slightly from exhaustion has he huffed out a breathless laugh, glancing down at Kyungsoo’s obvious arousal.  
“Ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with what you thought!


End file.
